Let Me See Your Moves
by drumblonde
Summary: Kurt is a flight attendant and is attracted to Blaine, the pilot. In Paris for their time off, the accidentally meet at a bar.


A/N: Alright, so this was just the product of the new promo pictures from yesterday, and someone on Tumblr editing Blaine to look like a pilot. HAVE SOME SMUT! :D

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel liked to consider himself as somewhat of a jetsetter. Not exactly in the most traditional sense, but regardless, he saw places most people only dreamed of, even if it was for a brief amount of time.<p>

Being a flight attendant was definitely not on the top of his list of wanted jobs or careers, but somehow, he found his way into that world and learned that he loved the thrilling feeling of the take-off and the landing, and the sense of wonderment he felt whenever he was in a city for the first time and was allowed to explore for a bit.

Yes, his jobs had its perks, but probably the biggest one of them all was the pilot that flew one of the planes he was regularly assigned.

Blaine Anderson was just the right mix of handsome, charming, and kind. He didn't talk much to anyone who came across him, but he was always the same: polite but with an edge of something that lay hidden under what looked like layers of personality. He often gave roguish winks that _seemed_ like they were directed in Kurt's way, but he couldn't be positively _sure_ that they were for him.

Kurt didn't care even if Blaine was or wasn't gay. It did no harm to be able to look at the man, and that's what Kurt did from afar. Most of his other friends that worked alongside noted how painfully obvious his crush on the esteemed pilot was, and they gently teased him about it but it didn't really affect him, because all one had to do was just _look_ at the man and they would fall under his spell.

The particular flight that was en route one day was headed towards Paris, France—a place Kurt had been before but could never get enough of. Since he was a child, it had been his dream to visit the city and he had devoted himself to learning the language and culture for the day to come that he could potentially make that dream come true. And it finally was coming true with the flights that Kurt frequently requested that headed to France. It was easily his favorite place to travel.

When the flight finally landed safely at the large airport, the passengers got off the plane and Kurt and his co-workers quickly cleaned the plane thoroughly so they could enjoy as much time as they could in Paris.

Kurt got his room in the luxury hotel they were spending the next two days in and changed out of his plain uniform. He folded the dark grey shirt and black vest and hung it up next to the black slacks in the small closet. Even though he hated the uniform, he still treated his clothes with care. He put on a dark blue sweater and slid into black skinny jeans instead and threw on his favorite McQueen scarf to complete the ensemble.

He had been in this part of Paris enough times to know where a good bar was, so he headed there in hopes of finding a good time. The bar was already loud when he entered through the doors, but he was able to find a spot to sit and order a drink.

He was on his second drink when someone slid into the seat next to him and ordered something. Kurt was going to ignore him, but when he heard the smooth sound of the man's voice, he froze in his spot.

Blaine Anderson, the gorgeous pilot, was sitting next to him in a bar. In Paris.

Kurt couldn't believe his luck, but decided to play it cool and ignored Blaine for a while, until Blaine finally spoke up.

"So are you going to acknowledge me or not?" said the voice next to him. Kurt turned in his seat to face the man with the deep hazel eyes and felt his voice catch in his throat. His eyes widened as he tried to think of a response, but Blaine laughed it off and shrugged. "It's fine. Most people feel weird about seeing me outside of work, so I'm used to it."

They talked for a while about work and Paris, and as Blaine ordered another drink, Kurt took this opportunity to sneakily scope out what Blaine was wearing, and he wasn't disappointed. Instead of the regulation black blazer with red piping and striped tie with the slim black slacks, Blaine wore dark blue jeans that were cuffed slightly at the bottom and a white shirt with skinny black stripes. Over that was a maroon cardigan that was buttoned up halfway and he wore black oxford style shoes. He looked _good_.

"…if that's alright, Kurt," said Blaine. Kurt snapped out of his scrutiny of Blaine's outfit and looked back up to the face that was suddenly dangerously close to his.

He didn't hear a word of what Blaine had said, and he flushed red with embarrassment. "Huh?"

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt so his breath was tickling over the shell of his ear and spoke in a low voice. "I said, why don't we get out of here, if that's alright, _Kurt_." There was extra emphasis on his name as Blaine said it slowly with a slight growl. All Kurt could do was swallow thickly and nod his head as Blaine stood up and placed a hand on the small of Kurt's back and led them out of the bar and back to the hotel they were all staying at.

Okay, so Blaine definitely seemed gay at this point. Straight guys don't randomly whisper things like that in other guy's ears in a sexy voice and they most definitely don't lead other guys back to a hotel room, unlike what Blaine was doing right now.

He slid his keycard into the door and waited for Kurt to step inside before he closed it and pinned Kurt against the door and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt stood in shock for a moment until it registered that Blaine was actually _kissing_ him and he quickly kissed back hard.

Blaine pulled back for a moment, out of breath. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. From the first time I saw you on my plane, I've wanted you." This time, Kurt initiated the kiss as he grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and tugged him forward, smashing their lips together in a sloppier kiss. He parted his mouth after Blaine's tongue pressed softly at first and allowed him to dip inside. Blaine's tongue ran circles along Kurt's teeth and brought his hand up to rest on the back of Kurt's head and he stroked his fingers roughly through it, but Kurt didn't care.

They stumbled over to the couch and Blaine took off Kurt's scarf at the same time he took off his own cardigan, a feat that Kurt was somewhat impressed by. Blaine pressed Kurt down on the cushions of the couch and attached his mouth to the side of Kurt's neck as he hovered over him, sucking and nipping at the skin, which was definitely going to leave a bruise. Kurt let out a low moan when he ran his tongue over the fresh hickey he left on his neck and bucked his hips up into Blaine. He grabbed at the other shirt Blaine was still wearing and tugged at the bottom of it, trying to lift it off of him and get the damn piece of clothing away so he could be closer to him.

When he finally got the shirt off, he slipped his own off and pulled Blaine down so that they were chest to chest, nipples rubbing against each other as Blaine found Kurt's mouth again. Blaine's hands wandered down until he found the waistband of Kurt's pants and he cupped him through his pants, running his thumb along the seam next to the zipper.

"Ohmygod, _Blaine_," said Kurt through a mix of unintelligent sounds. Blaine grinned through the kiss and pushed his hand harder against Kurt. He left Kurt's mouth again, pressing kisses down his chest and torso until he came to his hips and sucked another hickey there as he unzipped the pants and dragged them off of Kurt.

Kurt hardly had the time to adjust to having his pants off when all of a sudden, Blaine's mouth was ghosting over his cock through the soft cotton of his boxers. Those were lost quickly as well and Blaine's mouth was fully on his cock, wet and hot and _god,_ why wasn't Blaine's mouth on his cock sooner?

Kurt let out another stream of sounds and Blaine licked a stripe from the underside of his cock to the tip and cupped his balls in the hand that wasn't holding his hips down. Blaine ran his tongue around the slit before sinking his mouth back down and hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his mouth up and down Kurt's length.

Kurt tried very hard not to buck his hips up, but it was hard not to once Blaine's hand gripped the base of his cock and pumped it in time with the bobs of his mouth. On accident though, Kurt thrust up into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine didn't push him back. Instead, he went farther down on Kurt's cock until it was nearly touching the back of his throat, and Kurt nearly came with that sensation alone. Somehow, he didn't and was now pretty much fucking Blaine's throat, which luckily, Blaine didn't seem to mind from the look his was giving Kurt. His eyes were so blown with lust, Kurt could hardly see the hazel around the edges.

"Blaine, Blaine I'm close-" Kurt warned, but Blaine held on as Kurt came down his throat and he swallowed him through his orgasm. He took his mouth off of Kurt with a loud pop and rushed back up to kiss him hungrily. He found Kurt's hand and guided it down to his own cock, which was still completely hard. Kurt unzipped the jeans and pushed his hands under the waistband of his boxers, which elicited a sigh of relief from Blaine as he was freed of the confines of his jeans. He twisted his hand up once, twice, three times, and Blaine must have been close too, since he came after that. Kurt stroked him through his orgasm and they lay there on the couch, panting and sweating with Blaine still on top on Kurt.

Yeah, Blaine was definitely gay.


End file.
